


Little Spoon

by Balder12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Kevin, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Sam, spn-masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/pseuds/Balder12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anon prompt at <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a>: "After a night of too much drinking, Sam stumbles into Kevin's room instead of his own. Turns out that Kevin is more than willing to let Sam fuck him. He really gets off on Sam covering his whole body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Sam/Kevin square for [SPN Pairing Bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/)

A heavy weight lands on Kevin’s chest. He wakes with a yelp, convinced he’s being attacked. He flails against the demon instinctively until it cries out, “Kevin? What the hell!” in Sam’s voice.  
  
Kevin rolls out from under him, his pulse still pounding in his throat. “Jesus Christ, Sam!”  
  
In the dim light Sam looks as startled as Kevin feels. “Why are you in my bed?” Sam says.  
  
“I’m not, genius. You’re in mine.”  
  
Three lines furrow Sam’s brow, and he glances around. “This looks like my room,” he says, as if he doubts Kevin’s judgment. He’s right—it does look like his room. It looks like every room except Dean’s. Neither of them has bothered to hang anything on their walls.  
  
Sam is plastered against Kevin’s side. They’re shoulder-to-shoulder, but Kevin’s hip is pressed into Sam’s stomach because Sam is freaking huge and his torso goes on for miles after Kevin’s stops. His broad, muscular torso. Sam’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and that goddamned gray t-shirt that shows off his nipples. Kevin’s dick is starting to take an interest.  
  
“Definitely my room,” Kevin says. “You took a left instead of a right.” Sam’s face is three inches from Kevin’s, and his breath smells like stale whiskey. There’s a faint scent of cigarette smoke caught in the folds of his shirt. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”  
  
“Nah. I mean, maybe a little.” Sam ducks his head like he’s embarrassed, but his smile is brilliant. It’s entirely unlike the doubtful little twists of his lips he’s offered in the past, and Kevin flushes under the warmth of it. Sam has dimples, Kevin realizes, and he wants to kiss them. But that would be totally unacceptable.  
  
“Dean made me go out with him to celebrate the success of our wendigo hunt,” Sam adds. He cuddles closer, his forehead coming to rest against Kevin’s neck. He seems to be settling in.  
  
“Uh, so are you planning to go find your own room any time soon?” Kevin can’t imagine anything more awkward than spending the entire night sharing a bed with Sam while sporting a raging hard on.  
  
“Are you sure you want me to?” Sam says against Kevin’s throat, and tips his face up until his lips are almost in reach. It’s an offer, flashing in front of Kevin’s eyes as indisputably as a neon sign.  
  
He lunges for Sam’s mouth with awkward teenage enthusiasm, and they knock noses so hard it stings. Sam laughs, but it’s a happy sound without any hint of mockery, and Kevin doesn’t feel embarrassed when Sam tugs at his hair gently to realign him.  
  
Sam’s mouth is sour with alcohol, but his lips are soft and his tongue is skilled, and Kevin couldn’t care less what he tastes like. Kevin straddles him, his legs sprawling wide across the expanse of his hips. He tears at Sam’s shirt, trying to pull it off over his head. Sam lifts his arms and lets Kevin toss it to the floor. Kevin rubs against Sam’s chest like a cat, kissing, licking, and biting with a needy hunger born of years of sexual frustration. He doesn’t even know what he wants, he just knows he wants  _more_  and  _now_.  
  
Sam flips Kevin onto his back with scarcely a flick of his wrist, and Kevin shivers at the show of power. Sam looms over him, vast and inescapable.  
  
“Have you done this before?”  
  
Kevin’s not entirely sure what ‘this’ is, but the answer’s the same regardless. “No. But I want to with you.”  
  
Sam nods. His gaze is hot and dark. The sheer intensity of his focus makes Kevin’s heart race. This isn’t the gentle, quiet guy who makes Kevin peanut butter sandwiches when he forgets to eat. Except it is, and knowing that just makes it better.  
  
Sam grabs the hem of Kevin’s shirt and whips it off him, and then he’s tugging at Kevin’s sleep pants. “Up,” he says matter-of-factly. Kevin obeys, lifting his hips, and the bottoms come off. He’s suddenly very naked, and Sam’s dick is poking out of his boxers. Kevin’s scared and he loves it.  
  
Sam pushes the sheets out of the way, taking in the body beneath him. He runs one huge hand along Kevin’s arms and down his chest. It’s as big as Kevin’s stomach, and covers it perfectly. He stops there, his hand a warm weight just above Kevin’s crotch, and grins. Before Kevin can form a thought Sam’s swallowed his cock, and Kevin’s howling way too loud. Sam clamps a hand over his mouth and Kevin tongues at it until the fingers push inside and give him something to suck on.  
  
Sam’s other hand pushes his thighs apart, spreading him open. It brushes lightly over his balls and then presses farther back. When Sam’s exploratory touch brushes across his ass he bucks up and moans around Sam’s fingers. He’s been fantasizing about this for months: first fingering himself and then graduating to larger objects. Sam hasn’t been able to keep a cucumber in the refrigerator long enough to make a salad out of it in quite some time.  
  
Sam raises his head. A string of saliva stretches from his swollen mouth to Kevin’s cock, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. “Fuck,” he says sharply.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kevin doesn’t see the problem, and he wishes Sam would hurry up and get back to business.  
  
Sam nods toward the bedside table. “I’m guessing you don’t have condoms and lube?”  
  
“Fuck,” Kevin agrees. All he’s got is a fuck-ton of hand lotion. He wasn’t expecting to have sex with anyone but himself.  
  
Sam sighs. “Maybe we could . . .” Then his eyes light up. “Hang on.” His head disappears over the side of the bed, and Kevin hears him fumbling around on the floor. He peers down and sees Sam rifling through his discarded jeans. He grabs something out of a pocket and sits up.  
  
“Ha!” Sam says, and unfolds his wallet on the bed triumphantly. “Condoms . . .” he holds up a couple of packets, “ . . . and lube.” He holds up a couple more. “Thanks to Dean. He’s always trying to get me laid. Never thought he actually would.”  
  
Sam tears open one of the packets, and then his index finger is pushing inside Kevin, cool and slick. Kevin takes it easily thanks to his months of practice, but it feels weird and intimate now that the finger belongs to someone else. Sam’s kissing him again, hard on the mouth, softly on his temple and the shell of his ear.  
  
“You take it so good,” Sam murmurs, and suddenly there are three fingers in his ass, and God help him, they find his prostate a hell of a lot more accurately than he ever could. Kevin whines, shaky and breathless, rocking back against them, forcing them to push deeper. “My perfect boy. Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”  
  
“Mm hm,” Kevin moans, and he’s never been happier about his obsessive masturbation.  
  
Sam pulls his fingers out and before Kevin has time to groan in disappointment Sam’s manhandling him into a new position, turning him onto his side and sliding into place behind him, like they’re spooning. Kevin doesn’t understand how this is getting them any closer to sex. “Please,” he says. “Please, please.”  
  
“Please what?” Sam says against his ear, and Kevin can hear the smile in his voice.  
  
“Please fuck me,” Kevin says, and blushes hot. “You dick.”  
  
“Working on it. Trust me, you’ll like this.” Kevin hears the sound of a wrapper tearing, and feels the quick shuffle of Sam kicking off his boxers and rolling the condom on. Sam grabs Kevin’s upper leg in one hand and pulls it back across his thighs, and then there’s the nudge of Sam’s cock against his ass. It’s warm and real when it pushes into him, and goddamn, no cucumber prepared him for this.  
  
Sam rocks in and out of him in an agonizingly slow slide, a teasing rhythm that’s not nearly enough. The position doesn’t give him much leverage, but he manages to push back, fucking himself harder and faster, and his toes curl against Sam’s calf. He feels tiny trapped inside the curve of Sam’s body, pinned between his chest and his powerful arms.  
  
Sam’s free hand pulls Kevin’s head back, baring his throat. He scatters kisses until he fixes on a pulse point and sucks a bruise into the skin. Kevin reaches back and wraps Sam’s hair around his fist, tugging at it just to feel his strength when he resists. He wants Sam to pound into him, he wants to bite and claw in a way this position just doesn’t allow.  
  
“More,” Kevin begs, “harder.”  
  
“You’ll get there,” Sam says with frustrating self-confidence, barely pausing in his assault on Kevin’s neck. “Good to know for next time though.”  
  
He lets go of Kevin’s leg and pinches his nipples, giving him sharp little jolts of pain that blossom into a pleasure that spreads straight down to his dick. Kevin grasps at the sheets and imagines shredding them from the sheer force of his need. His body prickles with sweat in feverish waves of hot and cold. He startles when Sam’s hand finally lands on his cock, a shock down his spine that makes him thrust forward and back in jerky, desperate movements. It takes maybe a half dozen strokes before he’s coming all over Sam’s hand, and the bed, and his own chest. He gives a short, sharp cry that feels like it was wrenched out of him.  
  
Sam loses his rhythm when Kevin starts thrashing in his arms, and his breath goes heavy and ragged. Kevin’s still shaking when Sam bites down hard on his shoulder and goes still inside him.  
  
Sam rests his forehead against the back of Kevin’s neck for a long moment afterword, panting like he’s run a race. It’s Kevin who moves first, trying to disentangle himself from the sweaty mass of Sam that’s engulfed him. He winces a little as he pulls free of Sam’s cock. Worth remembering next time before he starts demanding ‘more’ and ‘harder.’  
  
Sam rolls away and tosses the condom in the trash can. He sits up in the bed and looks unsure about what he’s supposed to do next.  
  
Kevin feels a little unsure himself. “Stay?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah.” Sam sounds relieved. “Of course.”  
  
He lies back down, and starts to curl around Kevin again. Kevin shakes his head. “Reverse spoon,” he says with a flicker of a smile. Sam makes an incredulous sound, but he turns away. Kevin tries to get his limbs into position and discovers the closest he can get to spooning Sam is wrapping around him octopus-style. They’re both asleep in under five minutes though, so Kevin guesses it will do.


End file.
